Addicted to You
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Clark is just as affected by the 'Revenge' pheromone perfume as Lois is! Written for Clois-fest! Enjoy!


Summary: It took a while, but Clark is just as affected by the 'Revenge' pheromone perfume as Lois is!

A/N: Written for Clois_fest! Whether it's red kryptonite or pheromones, Clark becoming infected is becoming a bit of a 'go to' story for me these days, but you know I love it. The pheromone perfume angle was tricky so, of course, I had to stretch it a bit to fit Clark's reaction to the perfume and Lois accepts it wholeheartedly! Clois forever! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Addicted to You_

_Daily Planet bullpen, minutes after the pheromone spray incident:_

Clark managed to forceably but gently remove Lois from around his neck after her flirty display on his desk a few minutes ago, but he could see that she was determined to have him. After speaking with Perry about his strange behavior and after both seeing and hearing Cat getting it on with the repairman, he realized that something wasn't right in the office. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and tried to get back to work.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when quite out of the blue, stirrings of desire for Lois hit him hard, the warmth of it and what it meant caused his heart to pound and his breathing to increase. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. He was startled when Lois grabbed his tie, her mouth inches from his, and whispered in that throaty voice that stirred him even more, "Minutes up, come to Mama." The next thing he knew, they were in the supply closet, the door locked and Lois had him against the door, her mouth on his seeking a response from him.

Clark lost it completely then as he kissed her back. He had wanted her like this since the moment they had met and here she was in his arms kissing him with so much enthusiasm that it stunned him. In the vague corner of his brain, however, thoughts of why this was happening so suddenly and at the office, but at this particular moment, none of that seemed to matter to him.

"Oh, Clark," Lois moaned against his throat as his lips made a path down her throat to her blouse which was already open and waiting for him. He released the last few buttons but then her bra was a nuisance that prevented him from where he wanted to go, had dreamed of going.

He had to have her, but they shouldn't be doing this at the office and what better time to reveal himself to her, not only his superhero persona but also that he loved her with all his heart. He stepped back from her, although it took all his strength of mind to it, then he twirled into the suit and stood before her hands on hips and waited for her reaction.

Lois blinked not believing her eyes. She came closer and touched his cheek. "Clark, where did you get Superman's suit and what happened to your glasses?"

He didn't answer her, but picked her up and streaked out the window and took her to his apartment. He still had the presence of mind to wonder if either of them would remember this in the cold light of day, but he pushed that thought aside and went with what he was feeling.

He set her down beside the bed, but before he could say or do anything, Lois was kissing him again. Her arms were clutching him to her like a lifeline as if she too knew that this was a fantasy that wasn't really happening, and that they would wake up and that it would all go away like so much mist and smoke. They fell back onto the bed kissing and caressing each other. Lois was lost, lost in her feelings for him. _How did this happen? _Her mind wondered.

Clark was rapidly loosing control as he also wondered._ How did this happen? _Like a will of its own, his mouth slowly moved across her cheek to her ear. Lois moaned loudly then. Hearing her voice moaning like that brought him back to what they were doing. _It's just a few kisses, no harm done_. His mouth wandered from her ear to her throat. She tasted and smelled so good._ Just one more taste_, he thought, as he took her mouth again. _So sweet. We should stop, shouldn't we?_

Lois's mind was on one thing, to get closer to him. She began pulling at his suit, clutching at his arms. He then moved her bra aside, as his mouth made a path straight her breasts and took a pebbled nipple in his mouth, pulling and sucking to his heart's content. Clark's hands were everywhere at once as he helped her remove her clothes and his suit was removed quickly without too much trouble. Soon they were both naked on his bed making love and declaring their feelings like he had dreamed of doing for so long now.

_Enough of this foreplay_, Clark thought because he couldn't wait any more. He finally entered her in one smooth glide, the feeling indescribable. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. Lois wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him closer. Then she followed him to that peak as she screamed his name. Clark pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her closer, kissed her temple as the both fell asleep.

~o~o~

The next morning in the cold light of day, Clark sat in a chair watching Lois sleep. The pheromone perfume had worn off, but the memories of their night together loomed large in his mind. He had to wonder if she would remember any of it. He hoped she wouldn't. Lois slowly opened her eyes.

"Lois, it's time to wake up," Clark began. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and tried to focus. Clark hoped Lois would be herself again. "We have to find out what happened yesterday in the bullpen. I need my partner back, Lois."

Lois slowly sat up, looked around and wondered where she was. _Clark's bedroom? Oh, no!_

"Here, drink this, it may help," Clark said and handed her a cup of coffee, fixed the way she liked it.

She murmured a thank you and took a sip of the hot brew. It did clear her head somewhat but then she couldn't look at her partner, but she had to know. "What happened last night? Did we ... you know?" Lois asked as she briefly glanced at him hoping he would tell her the truth.

Clark was thankful she didn't remember, at least for the time being. She wasn't ready to hear it. "I don't remember anything after that woman sprayed us at the office."

Just as Lois began to think nothing happened last night, her head began to pound. "Oh, my head," Lois mumbled then she glanced down at herself. She was wearing Clark's shirt and nothing else. She narrowed her eyes at her partner. "How did we get here? I don't remember being in a car or walking or anything?" Lois was so confused.

"Well, I ... we ... umm ..." He couldn't look at her.

"What aren't you telling me? Where are my clothes? What happened last night, Clark?" When he didn't answer her, she stood up a little too quickly as Clark moved to steady her. "I'm alright." She then noticed her thighs were uncovered, and immediately covered her legs with a sheet and ran to the bathroom. Her clothes were on a side chair. She grabbed them and shut the door.

Clark groaned then ran his hands through his hair. He had made the right decision not to tell her that they had almost made love last night. The pheromone effect had worn off just as they were about to do the deed, but they had been so close. The last thing he remembered was Lois in his arms completely naked, staring into his eyes with so much love and affection after she had finally come to realize who he really was, that he was Superman and that he was in love with her. But at that very moment, he had snapped out of it. He too was naked and about to enter her body. It was a moment he would not soon forget.

Lois came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, not looking at her partner, took a seat, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Lois, I have a lead on the woman who may be responsible for what happened yesterday," he began and sure enough Lois was back, all business and ready to put their heads together to try and figure out the person or persons responsible.

Little did they both know that when Clark was about to make love to her, it would have been the 'second' time not the first.

~o~o~

_The bullpen, a week later:_

A week after their hot night of non-sex, they both began to remember certain things about that night. First of all, Lois remembered seeing a man who looked like Clark in a red and blue suit with a cape. Clark remembered being in the suit at some point in the evening and that Lois saw him put it on and take it off, and then finally they both remembered that they did in fact make love and to make matters worst ... declarations of undying love and devotion were also involved!

One morning, Lois slowly exited the elevator expecting to see Clark, but felt relief when she didn't see him. Clark came out of Perry's office at that same moment after a meeting and then he saw her. Their gazes locked as they stared at each other.

They slowly walked toward each other, neither one of them saying a word. He handed her a cup of coffee, both feeling awkward. Someone had to say something then they both asked a question, "You remember?"

Clark then pulled her by the arm and headed back to the supply closet as he whispered to her, "Lois ... ummm ... we need to talk."

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N: *hee* I'm such a tease. In my mind though, they'll probably talk their way out of it, like it never happened! Of course, they will! Clark will convince Lois she was projecting her affection for Superman onto him! *the nerve*

Remind you of another couple! You can't convince me that SV!Clois didn't do the deed that night! Where did they get those matching leather outfits anyway? *ponders* *LOL* Thanks for reading and please review! :D


End file.
